


The Bet

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Guinea Pigs, Dean is So Whipped, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean's soon to be ex-friends are a bunch of b*stards, betting on how whipped he is.Shut up.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



Dean shot a scowl heavenwards. Would it really have been too much to ask, to let him slip into the Roadhouse for a consolation beer just now?

Apparently it would. Sam, Jess and Jo were all there, very evidently waiting for him. Some day, he would catch a break. Hopefully before he hit sixty!

“Well?” his brother asked.

“Well what?”

“Don't play dumb”, Jo said, glaring at him. “We were all here last night when Cas said that he had always wanted a guinea-pig, and you said that no way were you going to have a 'glorified rat' in the house.”

Dean stared at her.

“So?” he asked.

“So?” she mimicked. “When did you give in?”

He huffed his annoyance. 

“Told you he wouldn't fold”, Sam said confidently. “Dean's always had a thing about....”

He stopped, catching on to the way his brother was seemingly fascinated by the floor. The younger Winchester groaned.

“When did you fold?” Jess grinned. Dean glared at her, but answered.

“Soon as we got home”, he muttered.

There was a crow from behind the bar, and all three at the table scowled at him. Ellen came sauntering over.

“Pay up, losers!” she grinned. 

The other three scowled, and each handed over a note. Dean glared at the lot of them.

“You were betting on me?”

“I didn't think you'd be so weak”, Sam grumbled. “I had after midday today.”

Dean blushed.

“Cas was, uh, kinda persuasive”, he said. “He wore the waistcoat and....”

He was suddenly very alone. He grinned, and sat down to enjoy the memory. Even if his friends were bastards for betting on how whipped he was. Perhaps Ellen would give him a pie out of her winnings.....


End file.
